hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Anubis season three fanfic
Chapter one: House of Arrival It was the beginning of the new school year. Fabian saw cab pull up, and the 17 year old boy quickly opened the door Fabian: "Whoa! You're not Nina!" Eddie: "Not last time I checked! Hey! Good to see you, roomie!" Mr.Sweet runs up to the cab, pays the driver and greets his son Eddie: "Hi dad!" Mr.Sweet hugs his son awkwardly Mr.Sweet: "Good to have you back, son..." Two students in the back are fighting with each other about what happened over the summer causing the principal to stop them Mr.Sweet: "Nose clean this term, Edison!" Eddie: "Call me Eddie and I'll consider it!" Fabian picked up some of Eddie's bags and the two started walking towards the house Fabian: "So did you see Nina...? Eddie snapped back to reality and looked confused Eddie: "Huh?" Fabian: "...At the airport." Eddie: "Fabes, you got to play it cool, dude!" In the yard Mara and Jerome run up to each other and give each other a hug Mara: "Hey!" Jerome: "Hey! How was your summer?" Mara: "Not that great. Long story short I've missed you." Jerome: "Then my story won't be so complicated." Mara laughed at his joke, and started walking towards the house with him At the house... Everybody walked inside to be greeted by Trudy Trudy: "You're all here! Oh, it's so great to have you back! Everyone else is in the living room." The group of four walked through the door and found Amber,Alfie,Patricia, and Joy eating and getting settled in Joy: "Patricia!" Patricia: "Joy!" Fabian started looking around for Nina. He looked pretty weird doing it Amber: "Fabian...what are you doing?" Fabian: "Looking for Nina." Amber: "I don't think she'll be under the table like a cat." Eddie: "She'll be here eventually." The door opened and Fabian ran outside hoping for Nina. Except, it was a tall blonde girl, with blue eyes, curly hair, and a smile on her face Girl: "Hi, I'm Carin Roberts." Fabian: "Fabian Rutter. Where are you from?" Carin: "Colorado." Fabian: "Interesting." Carin: "Alright." Fabian and Carin looked at each other for a few minutes then the new girl walked into the living room Jerome: "Who's she?" Carin: "Carin Roberts, Denver Colorado, town named Glen Road, great place." Everybody looked at Carin like she was nuts Patricia: "Another American? What ever happened to England being filled with British people?" Carin: "If you're worried about Harry Potter references, don't worry. I don't even bother with those movies." Trudy came in and introduced Carin to everybody Amber: "If you have to share a room with me, I better not get my feet into your shoes made for wile coyote!" Carin: "This, is why I hate being blonde." Amber and Carin's room... Carin stuck the N up to the wall above her bed, now in red, purple, yellow, pink, and blue Carin's name was spelled. Amber walked in, and handed Carin an invitation Carin: "What's this?" Amber: "An invite to my birthday party next week. I was going to invite Nina, but she's not here." Carin: "Who's Nina?" Amber: "My old roommate. She was from one of the 47 states like you." Carin: "Actually, Amelia, it's 50." Amber: "Amber." Carin: "Oh, sorry. Back in Colorado my friends had an old friend named Amelia who moved to this country two years ago. I guess I'm always doomed to be a replacement." Amber: "Hey, you're pretty. No one will mind, you know not as pretty as me." Carin: "This is why I regret being born a blonde." Amber: "Being blonde is great! First, I'll teach you how to not look like you have giant feet, then you can start putting on some lip gloss." Carin: "I had to get my mom's hair." Carin picked up a strand, sighed, and let it go and fall back on to her shoulder. At school... Carin walked up to her locker and opened it Fabian: "That's Nina's old locker." Carin: "I'm sorry, but I can't control what locker the school gives me." Fabian: "Excuse me?" Carin: "You heard me. If you're going to act like some freak over this Nina girl, fine by me! Just don't drag me into it." Fabian: "Why are you talking to me like that?" Carin: "I may be a blonde, and I may be a girl, but I went to ballet AND karate when I was 10! I quit ballet, but I know how to kick you to the moon." Carin gabbed her bag, and ran into the girl's bathroom Fabian: "The moon?" In the bathroom... Carin looked at herself in the mirror, and started wishing she had never said yes to the school Carin: "Instead of being with Maddie, Dehlia, Alexandra, and Sierra... I'm stuck at this stupid school!" The 17 year old girl almost started crying when she noticed Egyptian hieroglyphics sketched on the corner of the mirror Carin: "If this leads to a mystery, I have one thing that I did back home." She looked closely at the drawings. Some of them looked like hay, and rocks, and rivers. Carin: "I know what will work." She pulled out her phone, took a picture and text the photo to her friend Maddie Carin: "The gang should be able to figure this out." Just as Carin was getting into it she heard foot steps coming behind her. She turned around and stared at the person looking at her.